


Loving You For Who You Are

by FanGirl18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Avengers Kink Meme; Five people never saw Tony for who he was and then one did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You For Who You Are

**The Five Who Never Saw Tony and The One That Did**

**Howard**

Tony didn't really ever have a good memory of his father. When he built his own robot at the tender age of five, Howard didn't look proud, he instead yelled and hit Tony so hard that he blacked out. After that Tony was sent from boarding school to boarding school until his parents died when he was seventeen. His own father never saw the person his own son was because he was too buried in finding a super solider.

**Obadiah**

For years Obi took care of Tony but the genius knew that his father's friend never saw him for who he was. When he had gotten back from Afghanistan Obi got worse, even going against him to take control. When Obi tried to kill him Tony thought he would break because once again someone didn't take the time to see him for who he was and he was so tired of it. Tony wanted to give up but he knew he couldn't so he put up a mask to hide away from the world.

**Pepper**

Pepper Potts was his friend and CEO of his company and while they remained friends she still hadn't seen Tony for who he was. She tried her damn hardest but by then Tony had a wall built so thick that nothing could get through not even Pepper. Tony hated that their relationship didn't last, mostly because she was his best friend beside Rhodey, but she didn't see the man underneath the genius and in the end things ended with them just as friends.

**Rhodey**

James "Rhodey" Rhodes was Tony's best friend and had been for the last twenty years. Rhodey protected him from bullies and sometimes even himself but even then the Air Force Colonel still didn't see Tony Stark for who he really was. Rhodey got bits and pieces but he never got far and after awhile he seemed to stop trying. Rhodey still protected him and was still his friend but Tony found himself wishing that someone would finally see who he really was.

**Steve Rogers**

Steve Rogers was the golden boy that Howard always said he was and it pissed Tony off. What pissed Tony off even more was that Steve didn't really apologize for his words on the Hellicarrier and still always compared Tony to Howard and told Tony that he needed to be more like Howard. It was almost a breaking point for Tony but then something unexpected came along bringing the genius to life once again.

**One Person That Saw Tony**

Bruce Banner was someone Tony wanted in his life forever. The man had a green rage monster inside him and Tony still liked him because just maybe there was finally someone who could see him for who he really was. Tony was surprised when Bruce stopped arguing with him and let him get the man new suits, clothes, and even his own floor along with a lab. The two had dinner and watched movies and Tony was still surprised that Bruce didn't give up. One day after another "you need to be more like Howard rant" from Steve, Bruce cut in and yelled Steve out. Tony could only give the man a confused look and the doctor grabbed Tony by the neck pulling him into a kiss.

"I see you and I love you," Bruce said kissing him again.

Tony felt himself melt into Bruce's arms, relieved that he finally found the one person that finally saw him for who he was. Tony was finally home and he was never leaving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here:
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34425491#t34425491


End file.
